


Sweet Dreams are made of YOU

by WhenyousmileImeltinside



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kissing, My First Fanfic, Soldiers, Tom Is A Sweetheart, come back, dream - Freeform, it's my mind work, strong emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenyousmileImeltinside/pseuds/WhenyousmileImeltinside
Summary: This is a short story about a dream I had a couple of nights ago. Unfortunally I don't usually dream about him, but when I do, the dream stays on my mind :)It's strange because, you know, it's a dream so... Sigmund Freud please forgive me! It's my obsession for Tom Hardy that causes this.





	Sweet Dreams are made of YOU

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is not a real fan fiction work, and I post it only for fun.   
> I'm not a writer, so maybe it can miss something. Please don't be too hard on me :)   
> If you like, you can follow my Tumbrl account about Tom at @whenyousmileimeltinside25

The dream was obviously all strange: I, with a group of girls, had a mission in a city, I don’t remember what it was specifically, I only remember that was a city full of ocra / orange sand, like in the old Western movies, and I was coming back from this mission.  
I wore a blue silk dress with a top laced around the neck and I had no round belly, I was also pretty tanned (unbelievable, uh? Course, it’s a dream :) )  
I went back to the city to pick up my prize, and I walked into this poor house, with dark yellow walls. There were elderly people playing cards and I asked to them “Where is he?”. Someone answered me in a bad way, because they judged me by the way I was dressed, and I suppose they didn’t think I was worthy of him, then I went out of that house and exited the walls of the city. The sun was setting and two male figures moved towards me, dressed as soldiers, so I thought they also back from the front. The first man I see was Cillian (Murphy), who embraced me friendly saying: “Tom is busy, he’s talking with other people who are cheering and celebrating him.”  
I held Cillian like a brother and asked him if he was fine, he told me yes and he also asked me how I was, if I survived well and told me, or made me understand, that the worse was over.  
Finally I threw myself to Tom, I hugged him hard and I felt that I couldn’t hug him properly because he was so big, broad, muscular, hard...  
I heard Tom's voice telling me that he was back... that he will stay with me and that he‘ll protect me, that I won’t have to get all by myself anymore because he will take care of me since that moment.  
And then we kissed.  
I kissed him on my tiptoes, and he lifted me grabbing me by the small of my back. I could feel his strong pecs under my hands and I felt that emotion, that feeling of * HOME * that you feel when someone warms your heart.  
Have you ever felt that sensation of giving up completely to someone?  
That primal feeling of being protected from anyone, from anything that’s bad?  
It’s a relief.  
It’s like coming home.  
It’s like a lost wave can embrace, to be absorbed by the sand and to get lost, to die lovely, to melt into it.  
It’s that kind of feeling.  
We ended up kissing on the brown dusty sand on the ground and other people looked badly at us but we simply didn’t care, and he was mine. All mine.  
His feelings were over me, he was protecting me.


End file.
